Hanazono Tae/Gallery
Original Design Tae (Original Illustration by Hitowa).png BanG Dream! Star Beat Vol. 1 Cover.jpg BanG Dream! Hoshi no Kodou Manga Volume Covers.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 05.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 06.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 07.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 10.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 11.png BanG Dream! Star Beat - Tae.jpg BanG Dream! Star Beat (Illustration by Hitowa).jpg Promotional Art Btn chara02 on.png tae.png Poppin'Party.png Poppin' Party New Costumes.jpg Second Live.jpg Tae (Bushiroad Sleeve).jpg Tae (Bushiroad Sleeve 2).jpg BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE Promotional Art.png Anime 436365 615.jpg Main visual.jpg BanG Dream Anime Key Visual.jpg Anime Key Visual 2.jpg OVA visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual (Clean).jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Poppin'Party (PICO).png PICO Tae.png Tae PICO Icon.png Cover Art Yes! BanG Dream Limited Edition Cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! Normal Edition.jpg StarBeat cover.jpg Star Beat Normal Edition.jpg Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni.jpg Teardrops.jpg Tokimeki Experience!.jpg Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~.jpg BanG Dream OST.jpg Poppin'Party 6th Single Cover.jpg Mae e Susume - Hanazono Tae Solo Version Cover.jpg Character Song - Tae.jpg Time Lapse.jpg Poppin'Party 8th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg CiRCLiNG.jpg Poppin'Party 10th Single Blu-Ray Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 11th Single Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 12th Single Back Jacket.JPG Poppin'Party 1st Album Regular Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 1st Album Blu-ray Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Limited Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg Blu-ray BOX Cover.jpg Romeo and Cinderella Game Cover.png Poppin'Party 14th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 14th Single Blu-ray Edition Cover.jpg Daydream café Game Cover.png Poppin'Party 15th Single Kirakira Ver Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 15th Single Dokidoki Ver Cover.jpg Twitter Art English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers Illustration.jpg 4th☆Live Miracle Party 2017.jpg 6 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 300k Followers Illustration.png 7.77 Million Players Illustration.jpg Gochiusa Collab Illustration.jpg Girl's Band Party Mainvisual01.jpg Bandori Opening Screen Popipa Band Story 2.png Bandori Romeo and Cinderella Opening Screen.png Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 1.png Character 03.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 002001.png Stamp 002001 en.png Stamp 002500.png LINE 002.png LINE 027.png Run Away Rabbits! Event Stamp.png Run Away Rabbits! Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Event Stamp.png A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Worldwide Event Stamp.png Before the Start of a New Season Event Stamp.png Before the Start of a New Season Worldwide Event Stamp.png Wholehearted Song for Me Event Stamp.png Wholehearted Song for Me Worldwide Event Stamp.png Do It Ourselves!! Event Stamp.png Event Banners Run Away Rabbits! Event Banner.png Run Away Rabbits! Worldwide Event Banner.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Banner.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Worldwide Event Banner.png Before the Start of a New Season Event Banner.png Before the Start of a New Season Worldwide Event Banner.png The Whitest Day Event Banner.png Backstage Pass 2 Event Banner.png Gacha Banners 3 Million Users Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png 6 Million Players Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Presents For You Gacha Banner.png Presents For You Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Glistening Dream Stage Gacha Banner.png Glistening Dream Stage Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Colorful Holiday Gacha Banner.png Colorful Holiday Worldwide Gacha Banner.png White × Blue = Joy! Gacha Banner.png Blessed FIVECOLORS Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Natural Beauty Live2D Model.png Onstage (Hanazono Tae) Live2D Model.png Our Song Live2D Model.png Shared Happiness Live2D Model.png Pajama Party Live2D Model.png Bunny Strategy Live2D Model.png If We Just Hold Hands Live2D Model.png Bread-Carrying Race! Live2D Model.png Bearded Santa Live2D Model.png No Way Except Forward Live2D Model.png Poppin' Colors! (Hanazono Tae) Live2D Model.png Afternoon Hamburger Steak Live2D Model.png Abduction Live2D Model.png Prize Watermelon Live2D Model.png Seeing Rabbits Live2D Model.png Cheering for You Live2D Model.png My Greatest Talent Live2D Model.png That One Across the Glass Live2D Model.png New Stage Live2D Model.png The Awaited New MC Live2D Model.png Cheerful Star☆ (Hanazono Tae) Live2D Model.png Important Memoir Live2D Model.png Halloween Rabbit Live2D Model.png Predicting a Masterpiece Live2D Model.png Signs of Reconciliation Live2D Model.png Tin Rabbit Live2D Model.png Other Models Hanazono Tae - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - CiRCLE Performance Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Gym Clothes Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Happy Christmas Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Pajama Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Poppin' Colors! (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Precious Summer Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - SPACE Performance Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Swimsuit Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Yukata Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Romeo and Cinderella Live2D Model.png Hanazono Tae - Nocturnal Kids Live2D Model.png Hanazono_Tae_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Hanazono_Tae_Dangerous_Person_(April_Fools_2019)_Live2D_Model.png Hanazono_Tae_GochiUsa_Collab_2019_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Hanazono Tae - Precious Summer chibi.png Hanazono Tae - Happy Christmas chibi.png Hanazono Tae - Year of the Dog chibi.png Hanazono Tae - Romeo and Cinderella chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 3.jpg|Just Go With It Loading Screen Comic 6.jpg|Break Time Spectacle Loading Screen Comic 8.jpg|Little Herbivore Loading Screen Comic 10.jpg|Big Sister Loading Screen Comic 66.png|Wrapped Up In our Favorite Things Loading Screen Comic 74.png|Forbidden Touch Loading Screen Comic 75.png|A Submissive Pose Loading Screen Comic 86.png|Matching with Kimono Category:Gallery